<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Harley by SeverusSnapeFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204924">Meeting Harley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan'>SeverusSnapeFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Miscommunication, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter grinned at that statement before moving to buckle himself up startling slightly as he heard an unfamiliar voice from inside the car speaking.</p><p>“You call him Daddy? What are you, like 5?” A new voice said in amusement.</p><p>Peter froze, his smile turning into a frown without his say so. As the owner of the voice turned around in the seat, Peter felt his heart drop into his throat and found himself unable to say anything in return. Who was this unknown boy in the front seat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Harley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If yall didnt read the tags, this story is super angsty. It’s been my mood all darn week so it’s pretty long and effing sad but you know I like happy endings so there is one. But it’s gonna be a ride, and we get to meet Harley!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter waved bye to Ned before making his way to the all black Audi crossover. As he got closer to it, he saw the window roll down to reveal his father instead of Happy. What was going on? He would have loved to get into the front seat but this car in particular didn’t register his weight in the seat and after Pepper and May found out about Tony letting him put his booster seat up front they had chewed them both out. He opened the back door and tossed his pack in, climbing in his seat before shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“Hi Daddy, where’s Happy?” He asked cheerfully, in a great mood. The last time Tony had picked him up, Peter had a massive accident and ruined the whole day the man had planned for them. He hoped today would be better.</p><p>“He’s running a few errands for me, I thought I would pick you up myself today,” Tony said cheerfully.</p><p>Peter grinned at that statement before moving to buckle himself up startling slightly as he heard an unfamiliar voice from inside the car speaking.</p><p>“You call him Daddy? What are you, like 5?” A new voice said in amusement.</p><p>Peter froze, his smile turning into a frown without his say so. As the owner of the voice turned around in the seat, Peter felt his heart drop into his throat and found himself unable to say anything in return. Who was this unknown boy in the front seat?</p><p>“Harley, leave Pete alone about that,” Tony said with a sigh, knowing it had taken Peter forever to call him something other then Mr. Stark. He actually loved being called Daddy by his little boy.</p><p>“It’s a legit question, I’m a year an a half older then him and I don’t call you Daddy,” the 12 year old pointed out honestly. “I think it’s weird,” he added out.</p><p>“Harley hush your mouth, Peter is a sensitive soul and you’re stomping all over his feelings. He can call me Daddy if he wants and you can continue to call me old man or what have you. But you don’t get to make fun of him for it,” Tony said out sternly, not liking that one of his sons was hurting the other. This introduction wasn’t going the way he expected it to go.</p><p>Harley sighed softly because that wasn’t what he had been trying to do, especially because he wasn’t brave enough yet to call Tony something other then old man, or mechanic. “Sorry Peter,” he mumbled out. He hated apologizing, especially to people he perceived as a threat.</p><p>Peter shrugged and didn’t say anything to the apology, grabbing a juice from the cooler on the seat next to him. He was trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, because some unknown kid who was probably Tony’s real son had crushed his feelings.</p><p>“I’m sorry if this feels like an ambush kiddo, that wasn’t my intention. I just wanted you to meet Harley, and him to meet you,” Tony explained out proudly.</p><p>“Nice too meet you Harley,” Peter said with some forceful cheerfulness.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Harley said truthfully.</p><p>Peter wondered, just what Tony had told Harley about him, hoping he hadn’t blabbered about him being Spider-Man. Especially because Peter had heard next to nothing about Harley.</p><p>“How old are you?” Peter asked when it was apparent that it was his turn to answer.</p><p>“I’m almost 13,” Harley said out a little proudly.</p><p>“Oh,” Peter mumbled out, figuring that was probably the reason Harley was able to ride in the front seat.</p><p> He fell quiet before pulling out the wrapped up peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the cooler. Peter unwrapped his sandwich slowly, dread appearing in his tummy because this wasn’t how he thought their amazing weekend was going to start.</p><p>Harley grimaced, trying to ignore the look Tony was giving him out of the corner of his eye. He knew he was supposed to try to get along, which is why he turned back around when he heard a rustling noise “What are you eating?”</p><p>“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I’ve got an extra if you want one,” Peter said out brightly, wanting to make a better impression on Harley then he had.</p><p>“Naw I’m not hungry, we stopped and grabbed burgers before coming to get you,” Harley said out as nonchalantly as possible. He had a feeling he would probably make Peter upset with that comment but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to rub it in, Tony had known him first after all.</p><p>“Harley,” Tony groaned, because it was unnecessary to share that. He knew Peter was going to be upset that he missed out, and rightly so.</p><p>“What, did you want me to lie about it?” Harley said with a casual shrug, wondering what Peter was going to do now.</p><p>Peter was upset, so much he could feel the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. The little boy swallowed thickly before reaching forward to grab his noise canceling headphones from the seat back in front of him. He didn’t say anything else, as he put them over his ears, welcoming the silence. He put on some music from his phone, the kind that would prevent him from crying before he turned back to eating his snack in peace.</p><p>“The child is extremely upset sir, his vitals have dropped significantly, and he’s currently fighting the urge to cry,” JARVIS said out quietly through the earpiece.</p><p>“I know Jay, thanks,” Tony said with a frown on his own face, trying and failing to catch his little boy’s face in the mirror. He sighed loudly, as he came to a stop at a red stop light.</p><p>“I flew you up here this weekend because I wanted to introduce the two of you, my boys to one another. This is Peter’s weekend with me, don’t make regret bringing you up here on his weekend. There is no competition between the two of you, I love you both equally. So stop trying to get a one up on your brother,” Tony said out firmly.</p><p>“There’s no competition because I’d win,” Harley said in a snarky tone.</p><p>“I’d highly doubt that,” Tony said with a shake of his head, he hadn’t told Harley about Pete being Spider-Man because it wasn’t his secret to share.</p><p>“Why are you defending him so much?” Harley grumbled out.</p><p>“Because he’s not going to defend himself, he’s afraid of rocking the boat. He’s had a lot of loss Harls,” Tony admitted quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harley said carefully, feeling his stomach clench at the thought.</p><p>“Yeah, he lost both his biological parents around 5 years old, and he lost his Uncle about a year and a half ago,” Tony explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Harley mumbled out, feeling pretty annoyed with himself now. Well, now he knew why Peter didn’t fight back, why he seemed to be soft.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said noting the change in the preteen’s tone, finally. “He’s getting bullied at school too, so you can see why I don’t want him getting the same treatment at home. Home is his safe place,” he said pointedly.</p><p>Harley clenched his fists because, someone was bullying his little brother? It was a complete turnaround but he felt the only one who had the right to do that was him and his sister as they were essentially siblings to Peter. He turned an incredulous look at Tony, unable to believe the man was allowing this to go on. “You’re allowing him to get bullied?” He asked out disbelief dripping from his tone.</p><p>“Yes, hear me out before you decide to punch me in the face,” Tony said quickly because he could understand the anger. “I’m building a legal case against his bully and his school, I’ve gone up to the school numerous times about the bullying but nothing has been done. Pepper and I, have decided we’re going the legal route now,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“Good, keep me up to date, so you know the kid whose doing it?” Harley said as casually as he could.</p><p>“Mhm,” Tony said with a pointed look before he turned back to the road.</p><p>“Well don’t leave me in the dark,” Harley said sighing.</p><p>“Ask JARVIS about it, preferably not when Peter is around. He doesn’t know we’re taking legal action and I want to keep it that way for now,” Tony said seriously.</p><p>“Okay, I will,” Harley promised as he turned around to check on the younger boy, feeling rather protective now. “Can we stop by and get him a burger?” He found himself asking, he felt really bad about that now.</p><p>“Yup,” Tony said before instructing JARVIS to let Peter know he wanted his attention. He had been going to do that since a Harley had brought it up. He didn’t, and would never play favorites.</p><p>Peter pulled off his headphones a moment later, his eyes looking up to meet his father’s in the top mirror. “What’s up?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m stopping to get you a burger, and I wanted to know if you wanted fries and a shake with that?” Tony said cheerfully, knowing food usually was the way to his kid’s heart.</p><p>“No, I’m good with my sandwich, you don’t have to make a stop at the burger place for me,” Peter said quietly, he hated inconveniencing people, and especially Tony. The man always did so much for him and he hated asking for more. He didn’t want to be spoiled.</p><p>“He’s not just making a stop for you, I was craving a shake so he’s a making a stop for both of us,” Harley interjected gently.</p><p>“Oh, well since you were going anyway, then yeah I’ll take it,” Peter said out slowly, noting the change of tone immediately. He knew they had probably talked but he didn’t know what about and he wasn’t going to ask JARVIS about it. He would rather not know, he was just glad that the other boy wasn’t being so hostile anymore.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll go inside to order it so you can hit the bathroom and then we’ll bring it out to the car, does that sound good?” Tony asked his son happily.</p><p>Peter nodded happily at that before grabbing his headphones again. He was going to watch a movie from the screen on the back of the seat in front of him.</p><p>Once Harley noted the headphones back on Peter’s head he directed his attention to his father figure. “He didn’t say he needed to go to the bathroom, so how did you know?” He asked in confusion.</p><p>“Peter’s metabolism is extremely fast, but his bladder still has some catching up to do. This I think is reason number 6 he’s getting bullied, he needs to pee every 2 hours or so, depends on how much he’s drinking. I want him hydrated so he needed a Doctor’s note for school, and some kids are jealous of the fact he gets to leave class more then they do,” Tony explained.</p><p>“He has a medical reason, some kids are stupid,” Harley said a bit worriedly. “Is he okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s fine he just can’t hold it as long as you can, his bladder holding skills are probably on par with Abigail,” Tony said seriously, knowing Harley would understand then. Abigail was his 7 year old sister after all.</p><p>“Okay, so if we both needed to pee at the same time, he gets the closer bathroom, I got it,” Harley said seriously, he was hoping to make a better second impression to his new brother.</p><p>“I’m glad you do, I have big fun planned for this weekend,” Tony said happily, feeling like things could only go up from here.</p><p>“I’m here for it,” Harley said excitedly, he couldn’t wait to see what Tony had planned for them.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~~*~*</p><p>By the time they made it to the tower after grabbing his burger and shake Peter was feeling like the weekend might just be saved. It was still a little awkward conversing with the older boy but at least he wasn’t getting snubbed anymore. He actually thought Harley was pretty cool and he was smart just like him too!</p><p>As they got out of the car and headed to the elevator towards the penthouse, Peter was thinking of what kinds of things they could do tonight. He wondered what kinds of movies Harley was in too, and if he still liked playing with LEGOs. He didn’t say anything yet because he wasn’t trying to come off as a little kid.</p><p>“I’m gonna go change into comfy clothes,” Peter chirped out as as he made to drop his bag off at the door when he caught Tony’s narrowed eyes. “And put this away,” he added.</p><p>“Good decision, Did you finish all your homework?” Tony asked, inwardly grinning because he would need to tell Pepper and May about how he had perfected one of their trademark looks when it came to Peter.</p><p>“Uh huh, I didn’t want anything interfering with our plans this weekend,” Peter  said truthfully, even though Harley was interfering on their plans this weekend.</p><p>“Alright Harley, I have two bedrooms for you to choose from,” Tony said as they headed down the hall with Peter.</p><p>“What’s the difference in the rooms?” Harley wanted to know.</p><p>“The layout, they’re pretty much the same size. One has a built in loft like Peter’s room and the other just has the bed in the middle of the room,” Tony explained.</p><p>“Can I see Peter’s room first?” Harley asked curiously.</p><p>“Underoos can we see your room?” Tony asked, leaving that up to Peter to decide if he wanted to share his safe space or not.</p><p>“Okay,” Peter murmured out before opening his room door and walking inside.</p><p>Harley went in after Peter, eyes wide as he took in the huge space that Peter called his room. The loft looked amazing with the build in staircase, which meant he had a lot of room to play or do whatever he wanted on the rest of the room. The room was decked out in a few different themes but what was prominent was the LEGO masterpieces around the room.</p><p>“Whoa,” Harley breathed out in awe, heart beating in his chest because he wanted a room just like this.</p><p>“It’s pretty awesome isn’t it?” Peter said out proudly.</p><p>“I designed it,” Tony said feeling even prouder that both of his sons loved it.</p><p>“I want the loft layout and I don’t want to copy Peter but I want some of the stuff that he has in my room too,” Harley admitted out.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go figure out what you want, and get it ordered,” Tony said before ruffling Peter’s hair and making his way out of the bedroom and back into the hall.</p><p>Harley gave Peter’s room one last excited look before he followed after Tony to go look at his new room.</p><p>Peter shut the door halfway behind them before he went to get dressed in comfy clothes, he was still feeling pretty good that Harley thought it was room was cool.</p><p>“Okay, your room is the same layout it’s just the mirror imaged so while his is facing the right side of the house yours is the left,” Tony explained out to Harley.</p><p>“It’s going to look so cool,” Harley said excitedly before looking around as he realized something.</p><p>“It sure will,” Tony promised him.</p><p>“Where’s the bathroom?” Harley asked curiously.</p><p>“There is two in this vicinity, one is directly next door to you, which is across the hall from Peter’s room. That’s the one he uses, it has two sinks so you can both use it, and each have a side,” Tony explained.</p><p>“That sounds fine, what about the other one?” Harley asked.</p><p>“That one is to the left and across the hall from you, but it might be kind of awkward later,” Tony explained.</p><p>“How is it awkward?” Harley asked in confusion.</p><p>“It’s an en-suite to two rooms one on each side and it has a third door to the hallway, so 3 doors to lock unless you want someone walking in on you. There no problem now because no one is in them, but when Abby comes and when Pepper and I decide to have a child, that bathroom will be split between them. Between the two of us, I want a little girl and so that’ll essentially be the girls bathroom, now do you see why it could get awkward?” Tony asked, aware he was thinking too into the future it he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Harley grimaced because it was probably going to get decked out in little girl themed and sparkles and he shook his head. “I’ll stick with our bathroom unless it’s occupied,” he said seriously.</p><p>Tony laughed because that was a good choice. “The penthouse the room in the middle all the way down there is my and Pepper’s room we have a bathroom in there you can use if you need too. Try to knock when Pepper is here though, and then all the way down the other hall way is Rhodey’s room when he visits, which also has an en-suite so. We’ve got 4 bathrooms on just the penthouse level. There should never been an issue,” Tony said truthfully.</p><p>Harley nodded because that made a lot of sense. “Okay, I’m gonna go check out the bathroom,” he said out cheerfully.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be out in the living room with a tablet, waiting to see what you want to order for your room,” Tony said easily before he walked out and headed to grab his tablet.</p><p>“Sweet,” Harley said happily before he headed to the bathroom. He didn’t really need to go, but he wanted to see how big the bathroom was and it was massive. It had a separate tub and shower with the toilet hidden by the wall of the shower. It was pretty impressive, and he was happy this one was just for the guys.</p><p>Harley opened the cabinet under the bathroom sink, because he was nosey like that, furrowing his eyebrow as he saw the package of what looked to be diapers? He pulled one out, and it was definitely a diaper with Iron Man on it. What was this? Shaking his head in disbelief he was still holding on it when he saw Tony walk by.</p><p>“Yo Mechanic, why do you have diapers under the sink? You have a baby you aren’t telling me about?” Harley said out a bit loudly as he waved the diaper around. He was sure Peter was probably interested to know too.</p><p>“That’s not a diaper, and keep your voice down,” Tony hissed out before snatching the pull up out of Harley’s hand and putting it and it’s pack back under the sink.</p><p>“Yes it is, so you do have a baby you’re not telling us about?” Harley said with a shake of his head. He turned his head to the side as he suddenly heard a gasp before Peter was running out of his room and down the hall.</p><p>Tony groaned loudly because of course Peter heard, Harley hadn’t been quiet at all, could this weekend get any worse? He was sure it could, it was still only the first day and so much had gone wrong already.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Harley asked in confusion.</p><p>“Do you remember how in the car I said that Peter had a small bladder, remember that?” Tony said tightly.</p><p>“Yeah you said he needs to go way more times then most kids his age go,” Harley said seriously, he had been paying attention.</p><p>“So that same concept applies even when he’s sleeping and sometimes his body is too tired to wake himself up,” Tony said carefully, knowing Harley would catch on quickly.</p><p>“That makes sense and Because his bladder is so small, he probably wets the…” Harley trailed off as he turned to look at the pull ups under the sink in horror. “Shit,” he whispered out before covering his mouth with his hands, because oops!</p><p>“You’re standing in it,” Tony said with a shake of his head before he turned to go after Peter. He would leave Harley with his thoughts, especially because he knew Peter was a runner and he didn’t want him to do anything rash.</p><p>Harley felt like an asshole in that moment, he hadn’t even been making fun! He supposed this what his mom and Pepper had meant when they said he should think before he spoke. He hoped he could make a good third impression on Peter, if the other boy didn’t punch him in the face that is. If he did, Harley knew that he 1000% deserved it.</p><p>~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Peter ran to the elevator, taking it down to the garage level as he knew that JARVIS would never allow him to escape, especially if his father was coming after him, and Peter knew he would be. He stepped out of the elevator, and headed over to the Black Rolls Royce opening the door and climbing inside.</p><p>He closed the door behind him as he took a seat on the floor before pulling out his phone. He wanted to call Ned but his friend wasn’t old enough to drive and couldn’t come pick him up. Who did he know who could give him a ride back to Queens? Nodding his head, he dialed the number hoping he wasn’t too busy to come get him.</p><p>“Can you come get me?” Peter whispered softly, once he had picked up.</p><p>“Come get you? Where are you and why are you whispering?” Happy asked, immediately concerned.</p><p>“Because I don’t want to be found,” Peter admitted truthfully.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to be found? Where are you and where is Tony?” Happy repeated out, getting worried now.</p><p>“I’m at the tower and he’s at the tower too with Harley. I just want to go home now,” Peter said honestly.</p><p>Happy blew out a breath in relief that everything was fine, wondering why Peter didn’t start with that. “Kid you are home,” he reminded him.</p><p>“Home with May,” Peter reiterated.</p><p>“This is your weekend with Tony though,” Happy reminded him.</p><p>“It’s not my weekend with him, Harley is here and he’s ruining everything,” Peter confessed out.</p><p>“I know change is hard kiddo, but give him a chance you guys have so much in common,” Happy started off, because of course this was what was wrong.</p><p>Peter fell silent as he listened to Happy ramble, because he knew in that moment that as much as he considered Happy his friend, Tony paid him. So his loyalty would always be to Tony first and never to Peter. What had he been thinking? He had never felt so alone then he did in that moment.</p><p>“Kid are you still there?” Happy asked, as it had gotten very quiet on the line all of a sudden.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to go, sorry for bothering you Mr. Hogan,” Peter said formally.</p><p>“Peter, you didn’t bother me and it’s Happy remember?” Happy said out quickly feeling like he was losing him.</p><p>“Whatever, bye,” Peter mumbled before he hung up the phone. He wanted to delete Happy’s number but he knew if he did JARVIS would just put it back or make him unable to delete it so it was moot. He sniffled before he buried his face into his knees sadly.</p><p>“Your father is looking for you, are you going to stay put?” JARVIS asked in a soft tone, already alerting his creator where his son was and that he was in distress.</p><p>“I might as well, you won’t let me escape,” Peter sniffled out sadly.</p><p>“You’re not a prisoner here, however you’re correct I won’t let you leave in this state of mind. You’re clearly in distress and who knows what would happened to you if you left now,” JARVIS pointed out.</p><p>“Well whatever would end up happening to me, I’m sure Tony and his real son would be fine with it,” Peter muttered out.</p><p>“I can assure you that if something were to happen to you, sir would not be fine in the slightest,” JARVIS answered truthfully</p><p>“Well Harley would be,” Peter retorted back.</p><p>“He wouldn’t either, you misunderstood upstairs,” JARVIS said suddenly.</p><p>“It’s okay JARVIS, you don’t need to explain,” Peter said quickly, he knew how this was going to go too. He was under no illusions, as nice as the A.I. Was to him, he was loyal to his creator first and his creator’s biological children. He could do without JARVIS singing Harley’s high praises, thank you very much.</p><p>“No I’ll leave that to sir to explain it, but as I said if you were to run away he would be very upset,” JARVIS said seriously as his creator had made it down to the garage level and could hear them talking.</p><p>“Correction JARVIS, I would be livid if something happened to Petey,” Tony said bluntly as he stepped out of the elevator.</p><p>Peter gasped softly and fell silent, turning his phone on the screen so the light couldn’t be shown in the car to give him away. He didn’t say anything, hoping his father assumed that JARVIS was just talking to himself or something.</p><p>“I know you’re in here kiddo, your watch and your phone is pinpointing your location to me. Which car are you hiding in?” Tony said in amusement as he walked down the line of cars in the garage. “You’re not in any of the Audi’s because I drive those most often and you’d know the layout wouldn’t allow you to hide very well. You’re probably in one of the cars, I rarely drive but continue to have because it’s a collectors item, which car are you in Petey?“</p><p>Peter knew it was only a matter of time before his father found him. Sighing softly he grabbed his phone and opened the door of the flashy car. “The Rolls Royce,” he mumbled out.</p><p>“Why are you hiding from me kiddo?”  Tony said as he hurried over to the car, reaching for his son as soon as he caught sight of him.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Peter reached for his father in return, pressing his face into his neck, once he was lifted up into his arms. “Cause Harley keeps being mean to me,” he admitted out tearfully.</p><p>“I know it seems like that, but he wasn’t being mean too you kiddo, he misspoke.”  Tony admitted out truthfully.</p><p>Peter felt his insides chill because Tony was defending Harley, and he knew what that meant. He wasn’t getting believed, and that hurt more then he wanted it too. He wanted to scream from the top of his lungs and cry about the unfairness of it all and sob his little heart out, but he didn’t. He knew better, that wouldn’t change anything, at least not for the better. As it was, his heart hurt, this pain was fresh and he wanted to get away from it all.</p><p>“Can I get down now?” He managed to ask around the lump in his throat and without his tone breaking, he was quite proud. It had been a feat, even if no one else had noticed but him.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo, you okay? Your eyes are looking kinda bright,” Tony said a little confused but he set his son down on his feet.</p><p>“I’m a little tired, I’m gonna go lay down for a little bit,” Peter said softly, already heading to the elevator even before he could get his words out.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll check on you in a bit,” Tony promised him, frowning as his son got into the elevator and didn’t turn around at least not while the doors were open. “Okay Jay, what the hell was that about?”</p><p>“After he told you how he felt about Mr. Keener being mean to him, you discredited it by saying he didn’t mean it. While that is the truth, your little one saw that as you defending Mr. Keener and absolving him of any wrong-doing. Frankly put your little one’s feelings are extremely hurt,” JARVIS said softly.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Tony said out softly, before sighing. That hadn’t been his intention at all but he could see why Peter reacted the way he did, hell Tony knew he would have done the same. No, he would have done worse.</p><p>Peter allowed himself to shed some tears while he was in the elevator, as it was only him and JARVIS and the A.I. wasn’t saying anything for once, and Peter was very grateful. He  wiped his face with his shirt, as the elevator neared the penthouse level hoping that Harley was in his room or somewhere other then where Peter would be able to see him. He wanted to disappear into his room, wishing he had the ability to transport to places. As the elevator opened, he kept his gaze straight ahead as he could see Harley sitting on the couch in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Where’s the Mechanic?” Harley asked out curiously as he stood up and made to meet Peter halfway.“</p><p>He’s coming,”  Peter mumbled out, trying to pick up the pace.</p><p>“Wait a second Pete, can we talk?” Harley said as he grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt to get him to stop.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this, it’s fine,” Peter mumbled out, keeping his back to his new brother.</p><p>“Yes we do, dude look I’m sorry about what I said earlier about the things in the bathroom. I didn’t know those were yours, I genuinely thought that Tony had a younger kid,” Harley explained seriously.</p><p>Peter knew in that moment, that Tony had shot a text message to Harley, and told him what to say so that he would forgive him. Too bad he wasn’t in a forgiving mood, well he would just let them both think he was so they could leave him alone. He was getting out of here, tonight at the latest.</p><p>“Thanks for the apology,” Peter accepted, not turning around to face him. “Are you done?” He asked as he moved a bit so the other boy would let go of the back of his shirt.</p><p>“Not quite, the mechanic and I were going to pick out some stuff for my room and then head down to the lab, were you going to come with us?” Harley asked out as brightly as he could. He didn’t like this side of Peter, he wanted the one he had been talking to in the car, before he fucked up.</p><p>“You guys enjoy that father son bonding time, I’m sure Tony will love it, especially since he’ll be with his real son. I’m going to go lay down, my head hurts,” Peter answered out truthfully before he moved forward again, noting that Harley had let go of his shirt finally.</p><p>“Wait, Peter what do you mean real son?” Harley asked, his mouth suddenly dry because they were both Tony’s real sons, regardless of who sired them biologically. It was the here and now that matter, not back then.</p><p>“You know what I mean, I’m sorry I called him Daddy and that I encroached on your territory. I didn’t know about you, he never talked about you to me. You don’t have to worry about trying to take the attention away from your dad this weekend, I’m going to be gone soon enough,” Peter muttered out.</p><p>He didn’t turn around even as he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up to let him know that Harley was staring at his back the whole time. Peter shut his door firmly behind himself, grabbing his desk and placing it in front of the door so it couldn’t be opened. Once he was sure that no one would be able to get into his room, his legs buckled as he fell to the floor and sobbed.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Tony was going up the elevator when his own watched beeped,looking at his son’s vitals as they continued to rise. “Is he crying?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes sir,” JARVIS replied in a subdued tone.</p><p>“Should I….head up there to see him?” Tony wondered out loud.</p><p>“No, he has indicated that he doesn’t want to be disturbed right now,” JARVIS said out tactfully.</p><p>“He told you this?” Tony asked carefully.</p><p>“No, but usually when one blocks the door with a Heavy desk, that usually means they don’t want to be disturbed,” JARVIS said out dryly.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Tony muttered out, before stepping out on the penthouse level. He was surprised to See that Harley was standing in the middle of the living room, unmoving. He made his way over to the other boy, hoping that he and Peter hadn’t gotten into it again.</p><p>“I think he’s crying in his room,” Harley confessed out softly when Tony made his way to him.</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Tony asked out curiously, wondering if Harley heard something.</p><p>“He wouldn’t look at me, at all when he came up here. He sounded so defeated, not like the boy I met in the car,” Harley said with a frown.</p><p>“I know, he’s upset right now. Let’s just head down to the lab and give him some space. I have the tablet so we can pick out your room things down there okay?” Tony said trying to invoke some of that earlier cheerfulness.</p><p>“Okay,” Harley said before turning to head to the elevator with Tony.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure how long he actually cried for, but it felt like once he had started he couldn’t stop. He cried until he was all cried out, until his nose was stuffy and his throat was dry and no more tears refused to fall. He laid on the floor for the longest time, feeling drained before he finally picked himself up. He grabbed a water from his mini fridge before climbing up his staircase to fall face first on his bed. He gulped his water before setting it on the side table before his exhausted little body fell asleep.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Down in the lab, Tony was pointing out different things that Harley was asking about, even as the back of his mind was on his little boy. He wanted nothing more then to go up there and cuddle hm until he stopped crying but he couldn’t do that right now. He hoped the rest of the weekend could be saved because this Friday was done and dead and he didn’t see them coming back from it.</p><p>“Hey, that’s Peter’s workstation, you can look but don’t touch anything over there,” Tony said seriously. He had already hurt his son as it is, he didn’t want to add to his pain.</p><p>“Okay, since I’m going to be coming around more often could I get a work station down here too?” Harley asked, completely nonplussed about it. The amount of times, someone had told him not to touch something, he was unfazed at this point.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine take a look on the opposite sides of the lab, I think everyone needs a bit of space from each other when they’re working,” Tony said honestly.</p><p>“Great,” Harley said before going to just that.</p><p>“Jay, give me visuals on Peter, I want to see him,” Tony announced, eyes searching as they landed on his little boy sleeping on his back, his red face and swollen eyes on display.</p><p>“I knew he was crying,” Harley whispered softly, he felt just terrible, as he knew it was his fault.</p><p>“I know,” Tony said before he flicked the hologram away and turned back to his station absently pulling forth his recent Iron Man upgrades. “Come on, I want to show you something,” he said, just trying to enjoy this time with Harley.</p><p>Harley came over to Tony but he shook his head, he couldn’t do this right now. “It feels wrong to do this, especially when he cried himself to sleep. He’s supposed to be down here with us,” he said honestly.</p><p>“I know, I’m unsure of how to fix this,” Tony replied honestly.</p><p>“Well while you think about that, maybe you can tell me why he thinks I’m your biological son?” Harley asked out pointedly.</p><p>“What?” Tony said, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“JARVIS please bring up that conversation Peter and I had as he got off the elevator,” Harley requested, not wanting to butcher it, when Tony could watch the whole thing himself.</p><p><br/>Harley watched the playback of the video as well, taking that time to 360 the video so could actually see Peter’s face, he <em>had</em> been crying before he had gotten to the room. He turned to look at Tony in concern when he heard the man gasp. “You okay?” He asked his father figure worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just coming to realization that I never gave your last name or properly introduced you both to one another. We all have the same color hair, so it’s not that far fetched that Pete would think that. That being said, he’s my real son too. I’m on both of your guardianship paperwork, both of your emergency contacts. And if god forbid something were to happen, you would both and Abby be in my custody. What on earth is going through your little brother’s head?” Tony wondered out in disbelief.</p><p>“Misinformation, hurt feelings, feeling invalidated, feeling disbelieved. His sense of self worth is really low,” Harley said honestly.</p><p>“I know, I’m working on it, its hard though as I don’t know what it’s like to be a kid in today’s world,” Tony admitted out.</p><p>“That’s why you have me,” Harley said brightly. “How long do you think he’ll sleep for?”</p><p>“Since he looks like he’s had a really good cry, I’d say at least an hour and a half. I don’t want him to sleep too long though as I want him to be able to go to sleep tonight,” Tony answered honestly.</p><p>“Are you going to have JARVIS wake him up when it’s time?” Harley asked curiously.</p><p>“No, I’m going to go wake him up myself,” Tony said seriously.</p><p>“How you gonna get in the door? There’s a massive desk blocking it, how did he even push it there? There’s one just like it in my room and it looks like it weighs a ton,” Harley said out in disbelief.</p><p>“Good question,” Tony said with a shrug, because he wasn’t going to explain that.</p><p>Harley sighed but didn’t pester Tony about it, like he wanted too. He had honestly done enough for today. “Let’s just head to the living room so I can finally pick out stuff for my room,” he muttered out, before turning to head out of the lab.</p><p>“You don’t want to be in the lab right now?” Tony asked in confusion because that was a complete turnaround.</p><p>“Not without Peter, it doesn’t feel right, let’s go old man,” Harley grumbled out as headed back to the elevator.</p><p>Tony grinned to himself, trying to hide as he followed after Harley to the elevator, because it was apparent that Peter had finally grown on him. Finally, it only took hours and hours of hurt to get it done.</p><p>“Stop smirking,” Harley muttered out, but he wasn’t angry, just annoyed with himself. He really wanted to make it up to his new brother. “What do I need to do, to get back in his good graces?”</p><p>“Well Petey is an over thinker, so lose the attitude its going to get you nowhere with him, at least until he knows you better. I had to lose my snark around him the first few months because I kept putting my foot in my mouth and hurting his feelings,” Tony admitted softly.</p><p>“Makes sense, what else?” Harley asked, as he was all ears for this.</p><p>“He’s a very touchy feely kid, May thats his Aunt had to tell me to hug him more often or ruffle his hair because I didn’t get that as a kid. Just treat him like you do Abby when she wants a hug or something. He’s your little brother, it’s not going to be weird okay?” Tony wanted him to know.</p><p>“Okay, how old is he really? Because he was in a booster seat similar to the one Abigail has,” Harley pointed out dryly.</p><p>“He’s 10, you guys are 2 ½ years apart I believe, remember his metabolism I was telling you about?” Tony said reminding the boy of their earlier conversation.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harley asked hoping it wasn’t something else bad.</p><p>“He eats a lot, but he doesn’t gain much weight so that’s why he’s in that booster seat. The average 10 year old weighs about 70lbs, but your little brother was at 63lbs last time I checked which was last week. Until he hits 80lbs he will be in a booster seat. You however have just barely hit the mark for being out a booster seat, you’re only 82lbs, so if you lose weight, you’re getting a seat too,” Tony said in amusement.</p><p>“So that’s why he gave me the stink eye when he got in the car today,” Harley said grinning, that made sense. He ignored that bit about him losing weight and getting a seat, keeping quiet on the fact that his mom still had him sitting him a booster seat anyway for her peace of mind.</p><p>“I’ll talk with JARVIS regarding your weight but I meant what I said,” Tony said honestly.</p><p>“I know,” Harley mumbled out, but he wasn’t super upset about it. There were worse things in the world then having to sit in a seat that could potentially save your life.</p><p>The hour and half flew by a bit quicker then Tony had thought it would, and was very surprised when JARVIS alerted him of the time, to note that he had fallen asleep and so had Harley. Easing himself carefully out from under the child, he stretched before quietly making his way to Peter’s room. “Wake him up for me Jay,”</p><p>Peter groaned softly as JARVIS’s voice suddenly started talking in his room. “Mute JARVIS, I’m sleeping,” he mumbled out.</p><p>“I cannot mute right now, your father wishes to speak with you. He wants you to remove the desk from the door,” the A.I. Informed the child.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Peter moaned out before he stumbled down the staircase and pushed the desk back to where it belonged. He opened the door, squinting as his eyes felt like they were glued shut.</p><p>“Hey Petey pie, did you have a good sleep?” Tony said softly once he got a good look at his son. He noted almost immediately that his son’s grey sweats were wet, and sighed softly because he knew Peter would be upset.</p><p>“I was so sleeping so good,” Peter mumbled out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hands.</p><p>“We need to talk honey, but first we’re going to get you changed,” Tony said gently.</p><p>“Changed, why?” Peter asked, still half asleep at this point.</p><p>“You’re a bit wet Underoos,” Tony said gently. He knew the moment when Peter registered his words, because he could see his little boy’s bottom lip starting to tremble before he quickly grabbed the little boy and pilled him to his chest. “It’s okay, you don’t need to cry anymore buddy, I’m not mad or upset, you know it was out your control,” he said seriously.</p><p>“Harley is gonna make fun of me again, and you’re gonna allow it… again. Because he’s your real kid and I’m not. I’m just a poor kid from Queens who you felt sorry for,” Peter whispered out, and man it felt good to get this off his chest.</p><p>Tony froze, at the words coming out of his kid’s mouth because what the actual fuck. “I’m only going to say this once if you continue to stand here and lie, I’m going to throw you over my knee and spank you,” he said sternly.</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting Tony to say, but it wasn’t that. His fathers words were enough to jolt him out of whatever depressive state he had been to mutter what he did, and he could feel his face color in embarrassment. “What part of my words were a lie?” He asked out bravely, once he was sure he could talk properly.</p><p>“All of them, I especially didn’t like how you referred to yourself being a poor kid from Queens. Nor the part where you said I felt sorry for you, Tony Stark doesn’t feel sorry for anybody,” Tony said honestly.</p><p>“And I might add, if you’re worried about Tony feeling sorry for you because you’re a poor kid from Queens, at least you’re in New York. I’m a poor kid from Tennessee  what’s my excuse?” Harley said out dryly, from where he was leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“What? I don’t understand, wouldn’t you be from New York too?” Peter asked out in confusion.</p><p>“No, Tony’s sperm unfortunately didn’t make me, however that doesn’t make him any less my father figure nor your dad,” Harley said bluntly.</p><p>“Harley, you don’t have to so crude,” Tony said out, a bit embarrassed despite himself.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just being honest, but while I’m being honest, I ‘ll just throw this out there. The reason I was mean to you was because I felt threatened by you, especially when you called him Daddy and he allowed it like it was nothing. I wanted that, and I didn’t think I could have it. As for what happened in the bathroom, that was me being a big mouth, I really did think Tony had another kid he wasn’t telling me about. So I’m really sorry Peter, you didn’t deserve that especially not at home where it’s your safe pace,” Harley said out softly.</p><p>Peter was floored, as he glanced up at Tony to see what the man thought of that, he smiled because he could see that Tony was just as shocked as he was. So this apology here was unplanned, so he guessed that meant Harley meant this one. “I forgive you, for real this time, I didn’t before I just said I did because that’s what you do,” Peter said out honestly.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad,” Harley said with a grin of his own. “Can I have a hug from my little brother to let him know that I meant what I said?” He asked, remembering what Tony had said about Peter liking physical affection.</p><p>Peter made to move from his father’s arm before freezing as he remembered something. He shook his head quickly, keep his body covered by his father. “I can’t, can you go please?” He asked out worriedly, he was going to ruin everything.</p><p>“No, why would I go? I’m trying to set the record straight, I’m trying to become your brother properly, I meant what I said, come on,” Harley said firmly.</p><p>Tony didn’t say anything because while he was the father, he didn’t feel like it was his place to say something, especially because his two boys were finally starting to get along.</p><p>“Could we hug a little later?” Peter asked out softly, his heart thudding in his chest painfully, because he was going to ruin it, he just knew it. Why wasn’t Tony helping him out?</p><p>“Nope, that’s how things fester and I’m not about that. Come on, I’m not going to go away until I get my hug,”Harley said honestly, and he never thought he would say those words to someone other then Abby, but here he was.</p><p>“We really shouldn’t hug right now, I’m…I’m wet,” Peter whispered out in humiliation.</p><p>“ I don’t care, I have a little sister and now I have a little brother, a little pee never hurt anyone, now come here,” Harley said seriously.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not gonna get mad?” Peter said as he pulled away from Tony and slowly made his way over to his big brother.</p><p>“I promise, I just want you to know I meant it,” Harley said before he pulled his little brother into a hug.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, isn’t that hilarious(for those of us with siblings) how the only person who is allowed to tease/beat up your sibling is you or their other siblings, but no one else 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>